


Power Forward

by leiascully



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_pornbattle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-23
Updated: 2009-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, it was a good game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: S2, post-2.03  
> A/N: Written for the third BSG Pornbattle. Prompt was "woman like a man".  
> Disclaimer: _Battlestar Galactica_ and all related characters belong to Ronald Moore, NBC Universal, Sci-Fi Channel, and Sky One. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Sam's been frakked before - been frakked a lot before - but he's never been frakked like this, so that even though Kara's the one with her back against the bank of lockers, he's the one gasping for mercy. Her nails scrape down his back and he bites her lip; she bites right back and wraps her leg around his hip, pulling him closer. The metal lockers rattle as he thrusts into her. He is pinned to her by the force of her will and the clutch of her body and he never wants to be free.

She shivers around him, her loud moans echoing off the concrete walls of the locker room, and gods, he's sold her his soul, he'll follow her forever. He collapses forward and her tags bite into his chest. She swings her leg down and braces her foot against the bench, swearing at him affectionately.

"Best post-game rubdown ever," he says between breaths as he kisses her salty neck.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet, Sammy," she grins, pushing him away. "Get your fine ass into the showers."

"Yes sir," he mocks, and she slaps his ass and swaggers off, winking over her shoulder at him as she turns on the faucets. Sam's cock twitches in anticipation, one last surge of interest before he's totally tapped out. He can see her through the steam like a vision. He smirks to himself as she sloshes soapy water over her breasts, a challenging look in her eye.

Yeah, it was a good game.


End file.
